pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PR-T
Voice Talent? (copied from User talk:RyanGibsonStewart) Where did you see that Teresa Ganzel did the voice for PR-T? I did the credits for WALL•E from the official press kit and she is not mentioned. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 04:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * I saw it on this wiki. All I did was add a link to Teresa's name. RyanGibsonStewart 16:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I'm not sure who originally put it in there but for now I removed it unless someone can give something official. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 21:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't mind the conversation here, but it might be better to move the discussion to PR-T's talk page. Anyway, browsing the history, it looks like CastWALLE77 originally edited the page to say that the actress was Russi Taylor, but then removed that edit himself (or herself). Then Kimberly AJ edited the page (twice) with Teresa Ganzel as the actress. RyanGibsonStewart 01:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: By the way, for what it's worth, Ask.com and Wikipedia both list Teresa Ganzel as the voice actress who portrays PR-T. I know those source aren't always perfect, but it's worth looking into where they are getting their information. RyanGibsonStewart 01:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, that would be a better place for this topic. I will copy it over there and we can continue the discussion there (if necessary). You're correct, I don't much trust ask.com. I usually don't trust IMDb either but in this case it credits Teresa as additional voices. I'm good leaving it as-is unless/until someone comes up with something more official. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 02:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, that'd be fine with me. Official is best. I was just going off what the wiki here says. It's best that PR-T and Teresa Ganzel are not linked to each other ... unless it's official or the source is more reliable. :) RyanGibsonStewart 09:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I did that voice! For cryin' out loud! Usually I wouldn't go to the trouble to make an account to edit something on a fan page (!), but it got under my skin, and I couldn't help it. I was noodling around on the interwebs trying to find a wall.e poster and landed here. I did the voice of PR-T, most often referred to as Beautician Bot. No ifs ands or buts about it! My name is Lori Richardson.Lobbylobster (talk) 02:25, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for leaving a message! We attempt to only put official information here on the Pixar wiki but since it is a wiki and anyone can edit it, things do slip by. Sadly the official press kit didn't include many of the voice actors for all the different characters, and I did remove Teresa as the actor. Do you have an official website or anything else we can reference? Feel free to email me if that is easier - jtkays@gmail.com. Thanks again! --Jeff (talk) 03:12, December 2, 2016 (UTC)